The disclosure relates to beverage brewing systems and in particular brewing systems which use a charge of brewing substance for use in pressurized brewing. Such pressurized brewing is often referred to as “espresso” brewing. Espresso brewing uses a relatively small charge of relatively finely ground coffee or other brewing substance for use in a confined brewing chamber. The brewing substance is compacted to a desired degree and then infused with pressurized water. Compaction of the brewing substance and infusion with the pressurized brewing water requires a sealed brewing chamber to facilitate proper brewing.
The beverage product produced in an espresso brewing process is referred to as “espresso.” Espresso tends to be a thicker beverage compared to drip, French press, cone, or other unpressurized brewing processes. Espresso tends to have a higher percentage of solubles and particulate matter and tends to be relatively viscous or “syrupy.” A variety of espresso brewing machines are available ranging from manual, semi-automatic, to fully automatic. In a manual process an operator grinds a quantity of coffee beans for use in the process. The ground coffee is loaded into a holder device often referred to as a “portafilter.” The portafilter is attached to a pressurized water dispensing head of the brewer. In this manner the ground coffee is contained in a closed, sealed space for brewing. The brewer is activated to controllably deliver pressurized brewing water to the coffee contained in the portafilter. The operator controls the machine for a selected period of time to produce a quantity of espresso beverage.
Fully automatic machines may include a control interface which allows a user to select a type of bean, quantity of espresso to be produced, and perhaps other characteristics. The fully automatic machine includes bean hoppers which may automatically deliver beans to a grinder and then dispense the ground coffee into a brewing chamber. Infusion with heated, pressurized water is automatically controlled by the machine after activation by the operator. At the conclusion of the brewing process a puck of spent, drained but moist, brewing substance is automatically removed from the brewing chamber and passed to a waste collection container for subsequent removal.